3 mockingjays
by blossom's hope
Summary: my own version of hunger games different characters and plot similar area and such enjoy! ps i found this on my computor so i dont what it says lol .


**The three mockingjays**

_**Blur **_

Death sentence, riots, sprit's crushed what more could one little girl in district 11 do. After everyone is in riots or sent to their death. Can Jodie do it alone? Or is there some among the world that can help.

**Chapter 1**

_I get dressed in my best clothes teal blue dress little tore on the ends a white bow wrapped carefully around no mistakes today I can't leave my mother. Dad and sister's death sentence killed her inside it seemed like people died around her. She doesn't talk or care much about me because I may die and they she will have no one she loves left. I make my way to the busy central square. Goose bumps rising, I need to run and hide because even I know the prettiest thing can bring a tear drop of blood that pours out leave a poor bleeding cut inside your heart. _

_I wonder around until I see Lola my best friend for like EVER! I race towards her my over-whelmed beating heart calms and feel like no more worries when I see her. She is like me only her dad was drowned by a fellow man on broad she was always a lonely child. I hug her tightly never wanting to let go a tear falls down my face. _

''_what's wrong?'' she ask worried thinking I bringing more sadness about our tragic little lives._

'' _same as always I don't want to be pick to join the capital!'' I say still crying but I stop because Lola is about to cry and can't do that to her. Her ignorance mother abandoned her as a baby she lives with her Nan and step-granddad. _

''_Everything will be fine '' she said but we both knew nothing was ever fine._

_Then an echo of someone speak a boring used up speech we blur it out as usual until it came to the name calling first name was Rosie willow the richest girl ever she was always density to join the capital and the second girl was… ME! JODIE WILD! It could not be true. I wanted to run but before I could do anything a peacekeeper threw me on stage. It was unbelievable. I was then grabbed and dragged to the back of the stage. I heard the boys be shouted Robbie and Davis two old friends before they BETRAYED ME FOR FOOD FOR THEMSELVES! They look at me, a gimps of them makes me remember the anger that went through me that day just like the capital they are all haters of the world. A young but over dress lady comes, gives us all a fake smile knowing none of us expect Rosie Willows wants to be here. _

''_Welcome, welcome to your training two lucky people will be part of the capital and will live there for the rest of their lives'' the lady cried happily but no one was actual happy to be here._

_Davis and Rosie were falling all over this lie. Me and Robbie knew that no one actual moves to the capital. What you have to do long training, after you pay to move to the capital if you are really good then you are install join. _

''_oh my I forgot to say my name is Millie Page I will guide you through everything let's start going we don't want to be late'' she chimes._

_We strolled up to a rusty ghost like track. There has not been a train on this track for over ten years by the looks of it nothing move on this. The longer depends on the amount of dust and cobwebs spread around. Surprisingly a new-ish version of a train came it was sliver with little diamonds around the front a red strip across the train. Millie on first, then Rosie push people to the ground powerfully, Robbie and Davis got off the cold hard ground then hold out their hands to pull me up, I ignore their helpfulness get up on my own and proudly walk pass get on the train and don't look back but I could tell they stared at me confused of why I still don't forgive them completely. _

_I sit furthers away from everyone, hoping no one ever will bother me It didn't last long. A few hours into the journey Davis is the first to come and sit next to me, but ends up leaving every ten minutes. Finally he stops and little miss pretend to be sweet and innocence walks up sit two seats away from me._

''_hey your Jodie right? It's good to do this with someone you can trust I am a little nervous what about you?'' she says all this super-fast _

_I says as always '' why should I for one trust a soon to join the capital like you and two why should I be scared or nervous of the capital.'' At first I didn't care if anyone heard or not then I thought I was being a bit harsh. In defends she asked. _

_She sat there un-sure want to do then one minute later got up and went to her room her face crumpled, Robbie, Davis and Millie stared amazed. I could no longer stand it so I went to my bed room. I slammed the door in anger I grab the first thing I see and throw it across the room then run to the luxuries bed and I lay on my front crying._

_I fell asleep when I did wake up to find a powdery blue dress with sea foam bow around the waist and beige coloured beads going along the bottom. I picked it up suddenly a bracelet fell I reached down carefully to grab it. On it there was a mockingjay on it was red like flames. I put the dress and strange bracelet on. Things got a lot weirder a letter suddenly was slipped under my door I picked it up and read it said;_

"_**Three mockingjays can mix to make a un- breakable power ice blue, red fire and the golden one three brave and strong one will seek."**_

_I read it again and again trying seeing if I could understand it. I can't. I quickly stuff it in my pocket open the door, I take a deep but long breath they walk in everyone out there went quiet telling me to spin again and again, I start to feel dizzy._

''_Jodie you really do look gorgeous'' cried Millie star struck._

''_it's ok'' says Rosie jealous _

'' _oh thanks Millie'' I say ignoring Rosie._

_Millie was wearing and large wedding dress like gown only it was dark purple it looked weird, but I keep it in._

"_You look great too Millie" I say lying trough my teeth._

"_What about me?!" Rosie said getting more jealous. She was wearing a small golden dress puffing around the sides._

"_You look…..good." I say nervous to hear the responds. She hesitated. Staring at me, she was about to explode but I was saved by two unforgivable bells. _

"_Wow I have never seen two smartly dress boys like you!" Millie said pretending to be amazed. They were wear two black suits with a white rose in the pocket._

"_I agree." Rosie said still staring at me. I don't say anything. We stayed quiet for a moment. _

_Then Millie bursts out "ok everyone get with your date please, we don't have much time." I'm paired up with Robbie and Rosie was paired up with Davis. We walked off the train to get in a mini hovercraft. Me and Robbie sit of the right side, Rosie and Davis opposite and luckily Millie at the front. The bullet-proof glass helps us keep our conversations to us and not any adults to interfere._

"_You look nice." Says Robbie and moves closer to me, this was a compliant that was for me…sadly. _

_Envious Rosie looks at us for a moment before saying "Josie stop acting like you hate it!" _

_That's where I turned red I hate them for sure but saying I like them really annoys me. I stood up then she stood up. _

_That's where I said what I have wanted to say for a long time._

"_Why do you think that? Because your jealous as always because your rich and need everybody attention don't you, if one person gets to be in spotlight for one second you take that away as fast as you can, but not me you can't bring me down with you! You push me and I push you twice as hard get it?" I snapped after a while had passed she sat down and didn't say anything because she knows it's true and I felt good about it I felt the weight be lifted off me. I was relived._

_Robbie moved further away from me every five minutes until he was that the edge of the seat, I didn't care if he fell off. I'm not giving him pity. We landed as we stood to get to the door, we stared to the outside world millions of over make upped capital was there wanting to see us. The every second were at the door. I'm pushed off, no one saw and got up turned to look who was about to get in a fight…Rosie, was on. _

**(hope you liked :) and sorry for lack of uploads super busy and im taking a break from shadamy sorry to those who enjoyed it :( may come back soon anyways bye!)**


End file.
